Haunted
by Anna Maxwell and Chase Yuy
Summary: Ashura has returned. Can Kurogane protect Fai from his former king or will Ashura's wrath be to great for them both? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is Chase-chan editing! This will be our first story on our joint account! Yay! So I was reading the 6th Tsubasa manga that of course I didn't buy Anna for her birthday (everyone wish her a belated happy birthday!) and I thought "hey, this is a good manga series!" So I went and bought the first one. Then I thought "wow! This makes sense! This is a GREAT manga series!" Not Anna-chan and I are writing… Be kind to us, minna-san. This is our first Tsubasa, but certainly not our first fic :)

A/N2: Neither of us have read past what is published in America as of yet. I'm sure the series will deal with Fai and Ashura, but as of now, we're handling it...Sorry, CLAMP. Lol, nah, we just decided to give in a whirl before CLAMP worked their magic.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

He felt it as soon as it happened; a darkness stirred in his soul and a shock of cold fear shot through him. He sat up in bed, his blue eyes wide, and he subconsciously held his breath as if waiting for the darkness to strike out at him. But there was nothing...Not here at least, nothing tangible. It was coming. And it would know where to look. He glanced around and let his breath out slowly, taking comfort in the sight of his companions. Syaoran was actually sleeping heavily, and the boy needed it. He had hardly moved on his cot from when he had laid down. His gaze turned towards Kurogane and he smiled. The warrior was sprawled over his place, limbs hanging over the sides and he was snoring. Which was odd, since Fai couldn't remember him ever snoring before...

Kurogane faked sleep, wanting to avoid the awkward "you had a bad dream" conversation, and knowing Fai would deny it anyway. But Kurogane had felt something as well, on a much lighter level but it pricked at his soul and made him shiver. It was a bad omen. They needed to find the feather in this country, fast, so they could move on.

The blue eye mage eyed him in the darkness. "Anou... Kuro-mi, if you were going to fake it, at least do it realistically," he said as lightly as he could, slipping off of his own cot to squat on the ground with a half smile on his pale face.

Kurogane snored louder. He never gave Fai what he wanted, if he could help it, (and heaven only knew how many times he couldn't help it) so there was no reason to start now.

"You're a bad actor," Fai murmured, the smile broadening slightly and he sat back on his cot. Nothing would happen that night, he was sure, but he feared for the next day and the next... To put his friends in danger was something he'd never want. He lay there for several more minutes, eyes staring widely at the ceiling and these thoughts running through his mind. He wouldn't see it, he decided at last. He would make sure that no harm would come to them because of him. They had enough to worry about without this. That decided, he stood as quietly as he could and slipped into his shoes. Hopefully this would be dealt with quickly, but if not... "No depressing thoughts," he murmured to himself and he tiptoed his way out the door.

Kurogane snorted. "Right, and you might want to wait until I'm really asleep and can't actually hear you trying to sneak out." He sat up on one elbow and gave Fai a reproving glance. "Where do you think you're off too?"

Fai grinned, waving it off. "Oh just for fresh air, of course!" he beamed.

"I'm a bad actor. You're a bad liar. Sit down and tell me why I sense fear in you."

"We'll wake everyone up," the mage whispered.

So it wasn't just his imagination. Fai was actually afraid of something. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and stood. "Let's go." he said quietly.

The ninja watched the smaller man glance around as they stepped outside. His blue eyes darted from one area to the next and finally came to rest on Kurogane. "I...umm..." He attempted to grin in his frivolous manner.

"I felt it too. A shift in power so great it reached across time and space. But how far does it reach?" Kurogane asked, speaking softly almost as if to himself.

"Forever," Fai murmured, his eyes half closing.

He frowned. "Is this what you gave up your markings for? Is this the thing that caused you to pay that kind of a price? The thing you have to keep running from?"

Fai looked away, unable or unwilling to speak.

"You're not afraid of anything. What is this beast?"

"Ashura," Fai said, barely above a whisper. He turned his light blue eyes back up to the taller man. "He was... is...the king of my country..."

"He must not be a very good king." Kurogane grumbled under his breath.

A small smile stretched across the magician's lips. "I-" He stopped. He couldn't say it... How would he ever be trusted again? Certainly not easily... Not if they knew.

"What'd you do? Break his sister's heart or somethin'?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can't say."

Kurogane said nothing, just stared at the former magician. He sighed. Their little group had been together so long and they knew so much about each other, certainly more than he'd ever planned on sharing with anybody (ever, in his life...) and yet there was so much they didn't know. So many secrets...

The smaller man shook slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. "He's close... I can't stay here."

"Then we'll go." he replied simply. This evil that carried the name Ashura...surely Fai didn't think he could fight him all by himself...surely he didn't think any of them would let him.

"We?" the mage echoed. "Oh no, Kuro-chan, I'll go on alone for a bit. It's really quite all right. It's...mine to deal with as it is."

"No."

His typical smile faded. "I'm not asking you to come with me," he said seriously. "In fact, just the opposite."

"Are you demanding I stay behind?" Kurogane challenged, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ehh..." Fai managed, but then smiled as brightly as ever. "Yes."

Kurogane squelched the part of him that felt crushed by the other man's statement. "Fine." he said sharply. He turned and began walking back to the inn. Let him do his own thing, fight the damn power of the universe. He didn't care. He could get five more hours of sleep, at least.

Fai turned quietly. He could have been selfish... he wanted to be selfish and have the ninja come with him. His fear of his former king was well founded. Unless he found a way to slip from beneath his sight, he would die.

Kurogane was halfway back to his cot before he let out a frustrated sigh, gabbed his sword, and walked right back out. Irritating man...

He had to quicken his pace to catch back up to the mage. "You know what you are?" he demanded, shouldering his weapon.

Fai jumped, spinning around with eyes wide. "Scared to death! Don't _do_ that, Kuro-chan!"

"You," Kurogane continued, "are selfish. You think you can waltz right out of here and 'take care of it' because it's your problem. Haven't you noticed that we're your friends and we want to help you?" _Protect you..._ "What happens if you fight him and get killed? We just have to wait and wait and wonder why you never show up again?"

Fai forced a grin and a chuckle. "Who says I'm planning to fight him? I'm avoiding him."

Kurogane grabbed his shoulders. "Don't lie to me. You're going seek him out -or let him find you- aren't you?"

"You don't know what's going on and don't pretend to have any idea!" Fai snapped, surprising even himself with his tone.

"It doesn't help that you never tell us anything! You stick that stupid grin on your face and talk a million miles a minute without saying anything meaningful and damn it that is _not_ my fault! The point is, you're going to run off and be a martyr and you've got another thing comin' if you think I'm gonna sit here and pretend like nothin's going on." Kurogane snapped back.

Time for a new tactic. "Wai! Kuro-tan is worried about me! Didn't know you cared, Kuro-min!"

"Like hell you don't," he grumbled.

The carefree grin faded as quickly as it had come on and turned to a frown. "Why do you have to be so stubborn about this anyway? If you want to come, you'll have to bring Mokona because we'll do little good to each other if we can't understand the other, but then what of Sakura-chan's feather...?" There was a calculated thoughtfulness in his voice, as if it were one last desperate attempt to send the ninja back in.

"I don't have to talk to you to fight with you." Kurogane said. He knew what Fai was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that was agreeing with Fai, telling him it was safer to stay, that the magician could take care of himself. Kurogane shut the voice up, because this was something...this was definitely something he couldn't do alone.

Fai began to walk slowly away from the door of the small shelter they had found. He was coming. "What if I deserve everything I get by him?" he murmured softly.

"Chi'." Kurogane snorted. "The past is past. That's something I've even learned on this journey."

The blue-eyed magician nodded and quickened his pace. Arguing more would do no good and Ashura was closing in almost quicker than he could move. He felt a shudder pass through his thin frame and he stumbled in his haste.

Kurogane's eyes widened as he too sensed the oncoming danger. He moved quickly, more quickly than he could ever remember moving before and snatched the mage away from the spot he was standing in. A split second later, blue light exploded where Fai had been. Kurogane stood, his arm still around the smaller man and stared at the spot his eyes wide.

Fai felt himself began to shake and he forced his body under control. He'd avoided this man - and he was only such, wasn't he? - for long enough now. "I've no weapon," he murmured absently.

"Great way to say hello." Kurogane murmured. This was not going to be pleasant, and he didn't even have his Silver Dragon.

"If you expected better, you expected too much," Fai answered softly as he felt his coat pocket. "Ahh..." he murmured as he felt the darts that lay inside. "Now how could I forget these?" His typical smile appeared on his face. "Ready?"

Kurogane gripped the borrowed katana over his shoulder. "Hai."

A dark figure stepped from the shadow of the woods around them. His long dark hair blew a bit in the wind and his eyes fixated on Fai. "You left me there to rot?"

"Not my intention," Fai responded with a strained smile.

"You Ashura?" Kurogane said shortly.

"I am. And you?"

"Kurogane. What the hell do you want, barging in here and throwing kii around?"

"My mage," the king answered, gesturing toward Fai.

"You know I won't go with you," the magician in question murmured lowly.

takadasaiko: Blogthings - Who Were You In a Past Life?

takadasaiko: that's just fun

"What do you want him for?" Kurogane growled.

Ashura moved closer, an eerie light glowing around him. "His life. Has he told you, Kurogane-san, just what he's done?"

Kurogane pulled Fai back and stepped in front of him. "Don't waste your time enlightening me. I don't care."

"Kuro-tan," Fai whispered, touching his shoulder lightly. "Please... This is not your battle now."

"Oh, well I'll go take a nap and come back later."

Fai smiled, though not happily.

"The dimension witch took your markings, I hear," Ashura murmured, eyes locked with Fai's. "You haven't tried to use your magic then?"

"You know I wouldn't... not after last time."

Kurogane remained silent, eyeing this "king" warily. He seemed like one of those opponents who was as likely to attack you in the middle of an expose as to give you warning. He didn't trust him, and wouldn't let him get a clean opening to Fai.

"Have you told your friend here about last time?"

"Mou... Kuro-chan here isn't too interesting in it all," Fai answered lightly, his smile returning as he secured several darts between his fingers.

Kurogane twitched, whether at the name or the insult he wasn't sure. "I told you, don't waste your breath. I don't care about his past." _I care about him living_.

"You say that because you do not know," the king answered as he moved to one side, tilting his head as Kurogane stepped so that he was still between the two. "Would you believe me if I told you that his entire country is dead because of him and his magic?"

"No."

"Then you don't know him." Ashura let loose an attack.

The ninja shoved Fai to the left as he himself dodged to the right. He caught himself effortlessly and rushed Ashura, blade swinging dangerously.

The same blue light that had exploded before seemed to wrap itself around the sword and rip it from the ninja's hands. A cold smile crossed his attacker's face and Kurogane found himself flying through the air and landed, hard, against the nearest tree and sinking to the ground.

"Kurogane!" Fai called out.

He grimaced and placed a hand against the tree trunk to steady himself. "Tricky bastard, aren't you?" He stood and took a fighting stance before closing his eyes. Help me, he thought fiercely, help me now, like you did before. Help me protect him... Blue light flooded up around him and he reopened his eyes, the desire to fight burning in them.

The kudan rushed at Ashura and the king was caught off his gaurd. "What... is it?" he questioned softly.

"Kudan," Fai's voice echoed from behind where he'd stumbled. The magician wore his cocky grin and held a long stick in his hand that he'd managed to pull from a tree. "You'll find their quite useful, or harmful, depending who you might be."

"The strong ones only come to those who want to do good for someone else. I don't think you'll be getting one anytime soon." Kurogane said dryly.

"We shall see," Ashura murmured and was gone in a flash of light, leaving the two companions alone in the middle of the woods.

Fai crossed the distance between himself and Kurogane. "Daijoubu ka?"

Kurogane rubbed his shoulder. "Hai. I don't much like this king of yours."

"Neither do I," Fai whispered. He reached up to his friend's shoulder, long fingers massaging it a bit. "Doesn't feel like it's out of socket."

"Well there's the highlight of the evening." Kurogane said, but it was without any malice. He half smiled. "Always liked a challenge."

"This is more than a challenge."

"Always wanted to die honorably."

"But not before you get home, ne, Kuro-pii?"

"Hmph."

Fai released Kurogane's shoulder. "Well, no damage, Lucky, ne?" His voice was drained sounding and he sank down to the ground, leaning his back against the tree with a sigh.

A second later, Kurogane knelt in front of him. "Maybe..."

"Ehh?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind...about where home is."

Fai smiled at this. "So you'll stay with us until the end? Even if we land in your home world?"

"Hai. I will stay with you until the end."

"Then can I tell you a secret?" the magician asked as he let his eyes slip closed tiredly.

: "Hai." He sat down next to him.

"It was true. What he said." Fai's eyes fluttered back open, but he did not look at his friend.

"Hn." Was all the reply the other man gave.

It was now that blue eyes turned on him, studying him. True, Kurogane had killed many people in his time, but Fai considered what his magic had been used for to be beyond what the other had done. Men, women, children... everyone had died. "Anou..."

"Did you mean for it to happen?" Crimson eyes met blue. Kurogane's gaze was serious, but not judgemental.

"I..." Fai found himself shivering as the memories he'd tried so hard to push back now bombarded him. "I didn't know it would kill so many."

"You have a good heart." Kurogane said quietly. "Even if you killed people, you didn't plan on it happening that way. And you grieve for the lives lost. I killed many, intentionally and didn't care about their lives or families at all. You're a good person, Fai."

Fai forced a smile, though his eyes remained sad. "You don't give yourself credit, Kuro-chan. You've done a lot to help Sakura-chan on this trip and you protected me against what I've run from this whole time... you can't be all bad."

"Hn. Maybe there's hope for us both."

Fai laughed. "Mou... Kuro-ni! We can't sleep the rest of the night away out here in the open..."

"Ah." He stood and turned, offering his hand to the mage. "Then lets go."

Fai stood with his help and the shifted their way through the woods until finding a suitable place to sleep. Fai burrowed down, wrapping himself tightly in his long coat. "Anou... Kuro-kun?" he called sleepily.

"Hai?" Kurogane answered from a few feet away.

"Arigatou."

Kurogane made a noncommittal noise, but in the darkness, he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Let us know! Feed our review addiction! 

CY & AM


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_A/N: A warning to readers, I'm moving as of Wed August 17 and will be offline for a couple days, I'd think, as I'll be setting everything up...And then editing and writing may not be on a regular basis, as school will start. Anna-chan' will start soon too, I just don't know when... As it is, we're both going to be swampt so stick with us_

**

* * *

**

Fai shivered and pulled his long coat closer to him. He'd used the hood as a sort of pillow the night before, curling up into it. He opened his blue eyes lazily and felt certain that he should close them once again. He groaned loudly, not really caring if Kurogane heard.

Kurogane sat several feet away, out of the mage's direct line of sight. His ga ze shifted to the other man when he realized Fai was awake, but said nothing. Syaoran would already be awake as well, even thought it was early dawn and not completely light. They would come looking and that was for certain.

Fai sat up, popping his neck so that it sounded with a loud _CRACK_. "Mou? Kuro-mi? Are you awake?"

Kurogane cringed at the sound. It just wasn't natural, but Fai did it every morning without fail. "Hai." he responded.

"Sleep well?" the magician asked as he stood very slowly, stretching his long limbs out.

"Hn." He said, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Truthfully, he hadn't slept at all. He had watched and waited, unwilling to chance leaving an opportunity to attack. Ashura had said he would return, and Kurogane doubted he would be unfaithful to that particular promise. "You?"

"Terribly," came the cheerfully said answer and grin. Fai took one step and found himself tumbling to the ground. "Itaii..." he moaned pathetically then turned to look at the ninja who sat questioning. "My leg's asleep."

"Need help?" he asked with a smirk. "Or shall you walk lopsided for the rest of the day?"

"It'll wake up," the mage murmured, trying to rub his leg so that the blood would flow.

Kurogane watched, amused as Fai limped around in a circle while attempted to regain feeling. His smirk grew as Fai entered the "pins and needles" stage and added a little hop to the routine.

"Don't be mean, Kuro-pipi! Don't laugh!"

At that, he couldn't help himself and laughed aloud. He stood just in time to catch Fai when he tripped over a root. Still chuckling, he held onto the other man so he wouldn't limp away. "Just stay still and tap your foot gently against the ground. You'll get the blood flow without so much pricking and much less falling."

"Honto des?" Fai asked, eyes wide. "I never knew..."

Kurogane nodded. "Honto ni. Did you always wobble in circles before?"

The mage grinned and laughed. "Hai... and fell over. I think I scared Chii one time," he murmured.

"Chi?" Kurogane asked. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"She's... hard to explain. On my world."

"Ah. A relative of yours, then." he said, pretending to be thoughtful.

"Iie... not really... She's... I made her."

"You...made her?" he echoed. He's powerful enough -was powerful enough- to create people?

"Hai," Fai murmured. "She was my only companion while Ashura-ou slept."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I left her there... She was supposed to tell me when he woke."

Kurogane frowned. There were only two possibilities for the girl, then. Either she escaped...or she didn't.

"Perhaps she escaped." he chose.

Fai shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "I wouldn't think so." He took a seat next to the ninja. "Who did you leave behind, Kuro-kun?"

"Hmph. I didn't 'leave' anybody, I was forced out by my meddling hime-san. Tomoyo-hime...chi. No one left to properly guard her."

"And yet you'll stay with us?"

Kurogane stretched his long form. "Hai." He met Fai's gaze. "I gave my word. I will stay with you until the end."

Fai grinned. "Anou, then we better get moving. Don't you feel it?"

The darkness was growing closer and stronger. "Hai." Kurogane felt his kudan flash within him at the mere thought of Ashura. "Bastard." he growled.

"**_Fai_**!"

Fai whirled around and came to see the girl who he had just proclaimed all but dead. "Chii?"

Kurogane's jaw slacked as the petite, blonde girl flung her arms around Fai. "He got out! Chii tried to find Fai sooner, but Fai was hard to find." she announced softly, her eyes wide as she gazed at her creator.

She'd lead Ashura right to them... Fai forced a smile, patting the girl on the head. "It's alright, Chii. You found me now."

"Chi'kuso...do you realize..." Kurogane trailed off, tensing and staring into the forest, trying to see anything that didn't seem right. They were sitting ducks now, and that bastard Ashura had planned it that way. The ninja felt the anger rise in his chest.

"He's scary.." Chii whispered.

"Don't be scared, Chii," Fai said with a big grin. "Kuro-tan is just a big puppy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me stuff like that?"

Fai grinned. "Demo, Kuro-nin, that's your name!"

The taller man twitched. "You don't even remember my real name, do you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Mou... Kuro-pin... Kuro-chan... Kuro-tan... Kuro…"

"I give up." he said. Fai was still listing off names when Kurogane sensed it. His eyes narrowed and blue light engulfed him. He reached out and grasped the dragon sword that was offered to him. Light seared off the sword and cascaded into the forest behind them. "Bout time you showed up." Kurogane challenged. "I almost thought you'd forgotten us."

"I never will," the voice said lowly as Ashura appeared. "Thank you, Chii, for leading me right to them."

Chii clung to Fai, arms wrapped around his middle. "Chii didn't know, Fai! Chii didn't know!"

"Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair affectionately. "I know, Chii, it's alright. No one blames you."

Kurogane kept his comment about that to himself. He made sure Fai and Chii were completely behind him or the reach of his kudan. "I will not allow you to harm them." He said firmly.

"You don't have much choice in the matter."

Ashura laughed. "You pitiful fool. You really are arrogant, aren't you? You really think you have a chance to save his pathetic life and yours? Hardly." The aura around him had changed from blue to a deep red. "You're going to regret the day you ever laid eyes on Fai D. Flowright, and then you'll beg me to take him from you." He charged his attack.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kurogane snarled. Blue energy fused around his sword and he charged.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled, recognizing the attack.

He jumped, angling to bring the blade down against the king's torso. Ashura waited until the split second before the blade would have sliced him open and released his attack close range. Red shocked against blue and steel, but Kurogane could not withstand the attack so close he was flung back into one of the trees. He landed with a thump at the base, his blood spilling against the cold ground.

"Kurogane!" Fai screamed, rushing over to him. He fell next to him, hands reaching to his neck, checking a pulse. It was there... far from steady, but there. "Kuro-kun..."

"Ch'. So you do...you do remember my name." Kurogane said, forcing a grin that quickly turned into a grimace. He placed one hand on the ground and began pushing himself up.

"Iie!" Fai whispered as he pushed the larger man back down. "Don't move."

He took a deep breath. "I don't know...how much you remember about battling...but he's not...going to wait very long to attack again." He tried not to wheeze at the pain in his ribs whenever he inhaled. "Now help me up or let me do it myself."

"You're not in any condition to go back to it," Fai said sternly, no hint of his usual carefree attitude. "Stay." He stood from his kneeling position and turned to face Ashura.

"Some protector you found, magician." Ashura said mildly. He wasn't impressed by the ninja's attack nor his determination. Determination was useless without power in his mind, and so far he had seen none from the man. "At least it wasn't an instant kill. I hear that's bad for one's honor."

"I won't let him die for me," Fai said quietly, stepping forward. The stick he'd taken with him lay a few feet to his left, where he'd slept. He needed to get to it so that he might have some manner of protection.

Chii knelt next to Kurogane. "Will you and Fai go away?"

Kurogane forced himself into a sitting position and held his side gingerly. "Not until this battle is done." he said quietly. "Will you help me up?"

"Demo, Fai wanted you..." her voice trailed off as he glared at her. Finally she nodded and helped pull him up. "You will help Fai?"

"I will give it my all." he agreed. "Arigato." he said once he was standing. "Mou, Ashura! Is that the best you can do? It's no wonder you were a lousy king." he picked up his sword and his kudan swirled in encouragement.

"Kurogane!" Fai gasped. Did the man want to die? It certainly looked that way. He grit his teeth and took the momentary distraction to go for his stick.

The ninja moved quickly, gritting his teeth as he got between Fai and Ashura once more. The king frowned and drew his sword. "We will do this your way, then." The sound of steel clashing resounded through the forest. Kurogane and Ashura moved deftly and quickly through the dense foliage. Their motions became a blur to Chii, who was trying to keep track of the battle. She clenched her little fists and wished there was something she could do. The battle came to a head and they shoved against each other, both vying for the upper hand.

Fai took hold of his stick and watched as the two went back and forth. Something told him it would not be in his best interest to jump in the middle of it just yet, so he reached for the darts in his pocket and aimed, releasing them.

Kurogane was completely absorbed in controlling his sword and the pain in his side and did not see Fai send his attack. Ashura did. He smiled darkly and quickly shifted his body weight, throwing Kurogane off balance and causing him to step to the side right into the attack.

Fai shook in horror and he found himself stepping forward as Kurogane fell to his knees. The mage reached a trembling hand out to him, eyes wide.

Ashura laughed and rested his sword against the side of Kurogane's neck. "Get back." he sneered at Fai. "His will be the last name you can add to your death toll."

"I won't let you," Fai said quietly.

"You can't stop me. You sacrificed your powers to get away from me. What would the witch take from you now, I wonder. You're pathetic. You don't realize the power you have and then you get rid of it to try to escape an inevitability. You're weak." he spat.

Kurogane lifted his head. "Shut up. You have no right," he gasped, "to talk to him like that."

"I may be weak, but it's me that you came here for, not him."

"Don't listen to his crap." Kurogane snarled.

Ashura pressed the blade closer into his skin. "Insolent dog."

Fai was now standing within arm's length of his former king. "I won't let you hurt him." There was something stirring within his blue eyes and Ashura knew what it was.

"You would die for him?" Ashura asked quietly. "You would make a sacrifice like that?"

"I would."

Kurogane's eyes widened and a cold wave of fear washed through him. Fai's words rang in his head and it was almost more than he could fathom. He closed his eyes and called out to the power within him. _Help me...don't let him die...give me the strength to save him..._

Ashura moved very slowly away from Kurogane. "Very well."

Kurogane's eyes flew open. "Iie!" he gasped. Ashura summoned an attack to his left hand and sent the ninja reeling once more before turning his full attention to Fai.

A small smile spread across Fai's lips as he glanced from the corner of his eye to see Kurogane a good several feet away. He was out of immediate danger from the king, and that was the point. The smile turned to a grin. "Ne, Ashura-ou, didn't you learn the hard way I'm not one to trust?" With that he took a good swing of his stick straight at the other man.

Ashura blocked easily and took a defensive stance. "Oh, no. I know all too well that you're not one to trust." He called another attack into his hands.

Fai leapt upward, fully intent on bringing the stick down in another, better thought out attack, when he realized how quickly his opponent was moving. The attack hit him, sending him falling. He landed unsteadily on the ground, dazed. The next thing he felt was a cold sensation spreading across. He looked forward to see Ashura and down to see the sword... through him. Well that couldn't be good...

Kurogane felt his breath catch in his throat. "Iie...Fai..." He struggled to get to his feet. "Fai!" He stumbled foward. "Fai!" he gasped.

The mage felt the other man rip the sword from him and his knees gave way. He could hear Kurogane's screams. He knew he should respond, tell the ninja that he was all right... but he just couldn't find the strength to.

Kurogane fell to his knees next to Fai and grabbed his shoulders. "Fai?" he whispered. "Fai, answer me! Fai!"

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Kuro... pii... you shouldn't be up..."

Kurogane felt his heart twinge as he couldn't decide between reaching up to touch the pale face or down to cover the wound that was bleeding worse than his own. "Daijoubu." he forced himself to say. "Daijoubu...Fai..."

Fai reached a shaky, gloved hand up to his friend's face. "Don't look so... scared..." He smiled. "I don't die easily, 'member?"

"Ashura-ou's gone..." Chii said from behind Kurogane.

Kurogane pulled Fai forward the rest of the way into a loose embrace. "We've got...to get off this world..." he whispered.

"But he's gone," Fai whispered distantly.

He pressed his face against the blonde hair. "Demo, he'll be back...We can't...I can't..."

"Then we'll go," Fai murmured.

He had to stand and get Fai to a doctor. "Stay with me." he murmured. He gathered his strength for the walk back to the city.

* * *

Calliope la muse: Will do! Thank you!

Meowzy-chan: Ahh! Thanks so much! Glad you like it!

Flojiro: Well, the Kudan nearly got written out of it b/c Anna-chan thought they didn't go to other worlds with them, but, me being a geek and having just read the series, found Arashi's whole thing on that. So yay for kudans!

CY&AM


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

It was a longer trek back than he remembered, and it had begun to rain. Kurogane sighed as he leaned against a tree, shifting his injured friend's weight.

"Can Chii help?" a small voice asked.

He smiled thinly. "Just keep your eyes and ears open, kid. I need to know if his royal pain-in-the-ass comes back. We'll get there." He glanced down at Fai who had fallen unconscious in his arms. "We'll get there."

"Will Fai be all right?" Chii asked as Kurogane forced himself to move forward again.

"He has to be. He promised not to die."

Fai groaned and tried to shift in the larger man's arms. His breath quickened as his just-waking-up mind tried to place who was holding him, why, and if he was still in danger from it. He struggled on instinct.

"Shhh, daijoubu, Fai, daijoubu. It's me." He said quietly, holding him closer so the smaller man wouldn't hurt himself.

His breaths were coming in gasps as his eyes fluttered open. "Kuro-chan?"

He smiled again. "Hai. Daijoubu. We're escaping."

"Oh good," the mage breathed, allowing his head to lull a bit so that it rested against Kurogane's chest. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai. I'm fine." Kurogane said. "We're close to the village. We'll be fine."

Fai grimaced and clung tightly to Kurogane's arm. "I thought I had it figured out," he murmured softly.

"Had what figured out?" Kurogane asked. He kept his sight on the path ahead of them, hoping Chii was being alert because he was loosing focus every minute.

"The way I could beat him to it. I thought I could get us both out of there... I suppose I was wrong, eh?" He chuckled slightly, wincing as he did and turning blue eyes up to gaze at his friend. "You're too pale."

"Ch'. You're one to talk. You're like a snowbird." Kurogane said with a short laugh.

"Am I?" the magician questioned. He leaned against the taller man for a moment, resting, then tensed, his grip on Kurogane's arm tightening again. "How close?" he gasped through clenched teeth.

"Stay with me." Kurogane said firmly. He grimaced as he quickened his pace, but he had no other choice. If he bled to death, so be it. He would get Fai help.

"Don't... hurt yourself." Fai sighed. "Perhaps we should stop? It might do us both good."

"Iie. We're almost there."

"How close?" Fai whispered. "Seems like... forever, ne?" He forced a small smile on his lips, trying to lift the ninja's spirits a bit. He was wounded and worried, possibly forcing himself past what he should be doing. Fai wouldn't see him hurt because of him. Not anymore.

"How would we know what forever feels like?" he wondered aloud. Just a little bit more and they'd be there. Syaoran and Sakura would be looking for them, they would find them. He just had to make it a little further.

Fai clung tightly to his friend, his other arm wrapped around his midsection. "We have to stop," he gasped finally.

Kurogane let out a soft breath and stopped walking. He was concerned he'd never be able to take another step as he slowly knelt to the ground, gently cradling Fai against him and crouching over him to offer what cover he could from the cold rain.

The mage shuddered and clung to him. Chii seemed to appear from nowhere on his other side. He smiled at her and she looked sadly at him.

"Chii's sorry, Fai."

The mage chuckled slightly. "Mou... no one blames you, Chii."

She turned wide, fearful eyes to Kurogane. "But it's Chii's fault."

Kurogane shook his head. "No. It's his fault." he said with half a grin. "Next time, he'll have to give you better instructions."

"Mou, Kuro-rin! Don't make fun of me! It could be the last thing you say to me!" It was said in a light, joking manner, a large smile plastered on his far too pale face, but Kurogane's eyes widened.

The idea pierced him and he struggled to find something to say to mask it, but could come up with nothing. "We need to get moving again." he said finally, a trace of desperation in his voice.

"You're hurting yourself," Fai whispered, his voice serious.

"You need a doctor."

Fai smiled. "It can wait a bit. Just lie back for a moment. Even sitting all you're doing is fussing over me." He wanted to sit up, to show the other that he could and that he'd make it, but he knew what that would bring: searing pain just like when Kurogane had been carrying him. It could only make it worse.

"Can't give up now. There' s no rest for the wicked, ne?"

"You're not wicked, Kuro-chan," Fai responded tiredly.

He laughed. "No?"

Chii held his arm as he began to stand again.

"Kurogane!" Fai all but begged, getting as far as his knees and reaching out. He gasped as he fell forward.

Kurogane jerked forward and fought back a cry as he caught Fai before he hit the ground. "Baka ne!" he whispered fiercely. He looked to Chii. "Go ahead to the village. Find a boy and girl, both with brown hair. The girl has green eyes, her name is Sakura. Tell them we need help. Go!"

Chii nodded and ran off without a word. Fai clung desperately to Kurogane. "Will we stay here?"

"Hai. But let's see if we can't get you over there, under that tree. It looks a little drier there." Kurogane said.

"Hai..." Fai managed. He felt Kurogane lift him as best he could - the other man's strength had all but given out on him - and they hobbled their way over to the tree. The ninja leaned against it, pulling the smaller man up against him. Fai was shivering, clinging tightly with one gloved hand.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai and absently stroked the blonde locks under his fingertips. He felt his eyes grow heavy and fought to keep them open. Chii would be back soon. She had to come back soon, he thought desperately, looking at Fai.

The blond man coughed and leaned in. "Chii will bring help soon," he whispered softly, barely audibly.

"Hai." Kurogane murmured. "Soon."

Fai licked his lips, tasting the blood on them. "Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine." he answered firmly. If he said it enough, believed it hard enough, it would be true. The witch had told them there were no coincidences, only fate. He wasn't willing to leave it up to that.

"Yokatta," the mage managed, still shivering.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" Syaoran's voice rang through the wet forest.

"We're here!" Kurogane called back. He let out a sigh of relief. They had been found in time.

Syaoran ran towards them, Sakura, Chii, and another man in tow. The young boy's eyes widened at the sight. "Daijoubu ka!"

"Now, yes. Attend to Fai first." Kurogane said firmly. He eyed the new man warily. "You're the doctor?"

"Hai," the man answered, bowing slightly. He moved to where the blond mage had gone still. He knelt, trying to pull him away. Fai let out a cry that startled everyone and his eyes flew open, wide, but unseeing.

Kurogane knocked the doctor's hand away and grasped Fai to keep him from flailing. "Fai! Fai! Daijoubu! Fai?"

The mage was gasping, tears in his eyes, but whether it was from the pain or all that had happened, Kurogane could not be sure. The doctor reached a hand forward. "You must let me attend to him."

"Not until he's calm." Kurogane growled. He gently touched Fai's face. "Fai? Can you hear me?"

Fai didn't respond as his body convulsed and his breath came out in ragged gasps. He reached an unsteady hand up, as if reaching for something. Kurogane caught it and held it tightly. "Fai?" he asked softly, afraid of what was happening to the magician. Fai's fingers were cold in his own. "Daijoubu...Fai..."

The smaller man went limp suddenly, falling aback against the ninja.

Kurogane caught him tightly and his eyes became wide with fear. "Fai..." he breathed.

Sakura and Chii both gasped softly. The doctor tried to move forward again.

"Let me see to him," he pleaded.

"It will do him no good," a voice said from the shadows.

Kurogane shut his eyes and held Fai tightly. "I will not allow you to die, even if that means these are my last words to you." he whispered to Fai. He grabbed the doctor's arm. "Tend to him." He said. He released Fai and Chii came to ease him to the ground. Kurogane stood. "You again. And you call me a dog." he said darkly.

"Even if the doctor can close the wound, he will not be able to save him," Ashura said calmly.

"He will not die." Kurogane said firmly. "I will see to that."

"There's a poison running through his veins, Kurogane-san. One that no one on this world would know how to counter."

Kurogane smirked. "You are wrong if that concerns me. Now we will finish this." His kudan flared around him. "Prepare to die!"

"I know how to save him, isn't that what you want, ninja? To save your friend? If you kill me, there will be no saving him, though you won't get far in it."

"I need no help from the likes of you." he sneered, grasping his sword.

"Then you condemn him to death. Very well. It was my first intent, after all."

Kurogane wasted no more words on him, and rushed at him, determined to kill Ashura once and for all.

The king brought forth his own attack, red aura flaming up around him.

* * *

Sakura gripped Syaoran's arm. "Syaoran-kun, should we help him?" she asked softly.

He hesitated and shook his head. "Iie. This is his fight. We will protect Fai-san while he is battling."

"Ashura-ou is very strong," Chii murmured, eyes fixed on the ninja and king.

"He has nothing but hatred to fuel him." Syaoran said. "Eventually, he will fail."

* * *

A/N: packing, editing, writing, editing, cleaning, editing, seeing friends, and you guessed it: editing! Yay! Perhaps I'll actually get up to date on editing by the time I leave! Lol! If not, Anna-chan might take over. Yay for Anna-chan :Holds up a "go Anna-chan" flag: Oh! Has anyone seen the Tsubasa anime:dies of happiness: Anna's been keeping up with it and sending me some. I looooooooove the music! Kirei des….

* * *

Mkaiou: Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that Fai's in character, b/c I'm mostly in charge of him. :) Anna's in charge of Kurogane and Fai's mine, so yay! We're doing alright:happy Chase-chan: Hmm… I've got it mostly figured out, my idea for poor Fai-chan… and we'll explain that here in a few chapters :) No worries! It'll probably be totally off from CLAMP's idea, but we can imagine, ne?

Japanesenut: Haha! I like Chii too in this series. I never really got into Chobits, but I adore her in this! So yes, more Chii moments :bounds off to brainstorm:

Meowzy-chan: He won't… in this chapter. Lol! You'll have to wait and see ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ashura's and Kurogane's attacks met head to head, causing more than a minor explosion between the two. "You don't even want to know how to save him?" Ashura taunted lowly.

"I know how to save him. I will not be dependent on you for that!"

"How is that then?"

"I owe you no explanation." he growled, backing away only to swing fiercely again.

"When you have none, that is always the case." The next attack clipped Kurogane's arm.

Fury spread like fire in Kurogane's blood and he counter sliced, leaving a twin mark on Ashura's opposite arm. "I will not allow him to die." he repeated.

"You'll have no say in it in the end."

-----

Sakura knelt where the doctor was trying to keep Fai still. The mage was tossing once again. His eyes seemed to focus a bit more. "Sa..kura...chan," he whispered through bloodied lips. They turned to a smile. "Kuro-tan... doko wa...?"

She took his hand and smiled gently at him. "He is near." she said softly.

"Where?" the mage repeated, eyes becoming frantic.

Chii knelt next to Sakura. "Kurogane-sama is fighting Ashura-ou for you. You must stay still, or Kuro-sama will worry."

Fai nodded tiredly, letting is eyes flutter shut. Kurogane would protect him from what he'd feared for so long... Be safe, he willed him just as he fell back into darkness.

Kurogane fought on, only standing by the strength of his kudan, or so he supposed. Perhaps it was his will to protect Fai from this man that kept him standing, fighting, swinging his blade again and again, forcing the king further into the forest. Is this the meaning of strength, _Tomoyo-hime? Is this what you wanted me to find_? He knew in that moment that he would triumph, even if he sacrificed his life doing so.

Ashura let loose another attack at the ninja, causing him to stumble, but not fall.

Kurogane shifted his footing to regain his balance. "Is that all you've got?" he taunted. He took his eyes off his opponent for a split second to see if...yes...he was there. His crimson gaze went back to Ashura. "I wonder how strong I will be when I defeat you?"

"You are cocky, aren't you?"

"Heh. I've got reason to be."

"Because you want to protect that worthless mage?" Ashura sneered.

"Who are you to judge someone else's worth? You don't know what he's worth!"

"He served under me all his life and I don't know his worth?"

"No, I don't think you do because you blinded to everything by your ambition. I know what that's like. These people have taught me differently."

"Quit your babbling and kill me if you can."

Kurogane lifted his sword and the power of his kudan increased, swirling around him in waves. He called upon every last ounce of energy he possessed. "This battle is over." He charged.

Ashura smiled darkly. _Then let this be the end of one._

Kurogane felt his feet leave the ground as he jumped into the attack. The dark mark on his forehead flared and changed shaped. He laughed darkly as his attack lowered against the king.

Sakura looked over at Mokona, and tilted her head when she saw the jewel on his forehead was glowing as well. She saw a tendril of white smoke reach out of the jewel and stretch towards the ninja and she realized the battle had seemingly frozen. "Nani?" she whispered. Then she saw everything around her had become still, as if time had stopped. The tendril touched and melted into Kurogane.

"Dare ka?" Sakura whispered. "Mokona... dare ka?"

Kurogane suddenly found himself standing in darkness, the only light coming from a spot in the distance. He walked towards it, confused but unalarmed. He stopped when he heard a voice.

_You called me here by will...You have indeed grown stronger. What is it you wish? _

He knew that voice. "Yuuko-san..."

_Don't waste time on the obvious. What is it you wish? _

He nodded determinedly. "Save Fai. Make him well, cure the poisoning. Give me the strength I need to kill Ashura."

_Don't be stupid. You have the strength you need. As for Fai...this I can do...but with what can you pay me?_

"You took my sword, what else do I have?" Kurogne grumbled.

_Hmm...what else is of value to you? Fai-san? But you asked me to save him. Your kudan? But that is not most precious to you. So, I will require this of you: You must forfeit your right to return to your world. _

Kurogane's eyes widened.

"Ever?"

_Hai. But first let me ask you this. Are you willing to die for the mage?_

"Hai," Kurogane responded without pause.

_Then you have the strength you need. Death would result in the same as what I'm asking, would it not? Accept my offer or decline it. I'm hungry and you're taking too long._

"Fine," the ninja said gruffly.

_So be it. The mage will live. May fate be kind to you. _

Kurogane felt an icy tingle in his spine and the link to Yuuko vanished. He suddenly knew why the mark was burning on his forehead. He had found the strength he needed and Tomoyo-hime's curse was lifted. His mind refocused to the battle.

As Yuuko's magic slid away from the forest, she sighed. _It's a pity, really. He was rather amusing. But because neither one of us can control what worlds you are sent to, I'm afraid his agreement to forfeit going home also means he forfeits his life...I'm sorry Mokona._

The jewel on his forehead stopped glowing an instant before the world was set back in motion. "Understood." the creature said softly.

Fai took in a sharp breath and his eyes became focused. He sat up slowly, hand reaching to his midsection and finding only drying blood. "Nani...?" he murmured and then turned to Mokona. "What is understood?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Ore wa..." Mokona said staring hard at the ninja.

Sakura stood her eyes wide.

"Iie..." Fai turned to look as Kurogane's attack clashed with the king's and red and blue light created a blinding explosion that rocked to forest.

Kurogane felt the energy taking the life out of him and he looked piteously at Ashura whose eyes were wide with confusion. "I told you I would not be dependent on you to save him. He is not worthless to me." he said quietly.

Ashura's eyes darkened. "You and I will meet in hell."

Then the light was gone, and only smoke remained.

"KUROGANE!" Fai screamed. He was on his feet in an instant, racing towards his friend and former king. "Kuro-"

The cry echoed through the forest canopy, and when it diminished all was silent. On the ground amongst the red and gold leaves were the still forms of Ashura, and several feet away from him, Kurogane.

Fai dropped to his friend's side. "Kuro-chan?" he said with a forced chuckle. "You have to wake up now... Kuro-tan?"

Only the wind rustled around them. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms as the young princess sobbed quietly. Mokona's ears were flattened and he made a sad noise in the back of his throat.

"I won't let you die for me," the mage murmured. "Vow or no vow, I won't let you die for me."

"Kuro-pin made a deal with Yuuko-san...there is no way to undo it." Mokona whimpered.

"There is always a way," Fai said lowly. "Don't ever tell me there is no way." He reached on hand out and laid it gently against the ninja's forehead and the other against his chest. _Don't let it go awry,_ he thought desperately.

Sakura turned her head to watch the mage. "What is he doing?" she asked Syaoran in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," he answered in equally as soft a voice.

"Magic," Chii answered. "Fai is using magic."

A soft glow surrounded the wounded ninja. Fai's eyes remained closed in concentration. It was taking everything he had to keep his magic from leaving his control.

Mokona hopped onto Chii's lap. "Magic? Like the magic that..."

"Shh!" Chii snapped with a frown that didn't look right on her face.

The light faded as Fai slumped forward, exhausted.

"Fai-san!" Sakura exclaimed. She began to pull away from Syaoran, but he caught her wrist. "Wait." he whispered. "Something's changed."

Kurogane shifted under Fai's body and he groaned. Fai's blue eyes opened at this sound. "Kuro-mu?" he asked, his voice sounding as exhausted as he felt, and he forced himself up, accidentally using Kurogane to push up off of.

Kurogane groaned. "You better not be dead...and this better not be hell."

Fai laughed. "Iie, Kuro-chan! We're both very much alive!"

He sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with the blonde. He groaned again and clutched his side. It would see his wounds being healed had not been part of the deal. He glanced back at Fai, his eyes wide. The deal... "Fai..." he murmured.

"Hai?"

He started to reach up and touch Fai's face, just to reassure himself he was there. "Daijoubu?"

"More or less," the mage answered. "Just tired. And you?"

Kurogane reached out and pulled Fai into a tight embrace. "Daijoubu...yokatta."

Fai clung to him suddenly. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. "I thought..."

"Me too." Kurogane whispered into his hair. "But guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I found the strength I was looking for." He said, so only Fai could hear him.

"Yokatta," Fai whispered.

----

A/N: Ya'll, thanks so much for reviewing, I don't have the time to respond individually, but know that we've both read them and loveit Crystal-chan, I'll check with Anna about the anime. But thank you to everyone who took time to review and stick with us! College is stressful!


End file.
